


My Freezing Goddess

by JaneDoe876



Series: And Then I Met You (Loki And I) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little sequel to Be My Goddess; this is about my first night as Loki's wife in Asgard and in Loki's chambers</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Freezing Goddess

I was cold, really cold and didn't understand why my husband had to make our chambers feel like Jötunheim "Loki! It's freezing in here, I'm not sleeping here if it's going to be this freezing" I said trying to warm myself up. Loki walked around behind me and held me close.

"I'm sorry my Enchantress, I'm used to this type of coldness in the room" he said and then changed the temperature. "Thank you my Wolf Eyes, it's alright, I can understand why you would like it to be this cold" I said as I felt his lips on my neck gently kissing my skin.

"I love you Loki" I whispered as I felt his hands roam on me. "I love you too Gon" he said softly as he lifted me up in arms and laid me on our bed. "How does it feel now that you're a goddess and the wife of a king of Asgard?" he asked softly. "Feels wonderful my love" I whispered as he laid next to me.

"Gon you are amazing, so proud of you the way you handled those delegates today I'm so sorry my love, they bothered my Enchantress with politics" he said softly pulling me close to him. "It's not your fault my Loki, you warned me that they expect me to have an opinion on these matters" I said as he stroked my cheek.

He nodded and then leaned forward inches away from my lips. "How I've missed kissing you properly my darling" he whispered and I felt his lips touch mine in a deep slow kiss. I kissed him back melting to the touch of his lips.

I laid my head on his chest as we broke for air and cuddled. This was Valhalla we were finally alone after almost weeks of not seeing each other because of this meeting and that meeting now we were finally alone blissfully alone.

"You truly are the goddess of creative inspiration my love" Loki said. "Do I inspire you?" I asked now gazing into his eyes. "You always have my Enchantress" Loki said as he kissed the top of my head. I hugged him tightly.

He stroked my hair and gazed into my eyes. "You're so enchanting my darling, so very beautiful and those lips of yours taste like the finest wine" Loki whispered as he smiled warmly at me. I looked away shyly, I wasn't really used to compliments and Loki knew this but from him it all seemed like I was worthy of it.

 

"Look at me my darling" He whispered. I turned my head back and gazed into his eyes. "Do you know how beautiful you are Gon? Everything about you is beautiful, from your heart to your lips, to your beautiful hands how I love these hands" He said and placed gentle kisses on my palms and fingers.

I watched him without a word mesmerized and captivated by his touch. Ever since we met I couldn't help but think I really had helped him release his inner being and what a beautiful inner being it was.

Loki gently caressed my cheek and leaned forward gazing into my eyes. "My Enchantress, everyday that you're with me is like a dream come true, you truly are a shade of color my chocolate eyed beauty" he whispered. "Loki, you're the most beautiful shade I've had the pleasure of discovering, you've shown me colors too, amazing shades of love" I whispered softly as I felt him kiss the crook of my neck. I remembered how I stood up for him the day that Odin wanted to see me.

(Flash Back) *An: This is inspired by Janet Jackson's song Doesn't Really Matter alternate lyrics by Author of story

Odin wanted to see me and Loki, as we walked into the throne room where Thor was I had this bad feeling. Thor allowed his father the floor and wasn't that surprised as were me and Loki when he voiced his objections to our recent reunion.

"You know what Odin I don't care what you think, and if you really want the truth, you're a horrible father, and  I'm so glad that Thor is now king and that Loki is where he belongs on the throne with his Brother by his side ruling hand in hand" I growled. Odin was about to say something when I stopped him. "You don't get to speak old man, it's my turn"  I said as Loki looked at me amazed by my courage and Thor was waiting quite amused to see what I would do next. Loki had taught me some magic and I conjured music and looked at Loki.

  _Doesn't matter what your fake father tells you_  
 _Doesn't matter what S.H.E.I.L.D and The Avengers saying too_  
 _It just matters that I'm in love with you_  
 _It only matters that you love me too_  
  
_It doesn't matter if they won't accept you_  
 _I'm accepting of you and the things you do_  
 _Just as long as it's you_  
 _Nobody but you, Loki, Loki_  
  
_My love for you, unconditional love too_  
 _Gotta get up, get up_  
 _Get up, get up, get up and show them that_  
  
_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_  
 _'Cause I'm in love with Loki's inner being_  
 _And it doesn't really matter what they believe_  
 _What matters to me is you're in love with me_  
  
_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_  
 _'Cause I'm in love with Loki's inner being_  
 _And it doesn't really matter what you believe_  
 _What matters to me is he's Loki-Loki-Loki for me_  
  
_He's so kind_  
 _Just what I asked for, he's so loving and kind_  
 _And he's mine_  
 _And I can't believe he's mine_  
  
_Doesn't matter if you're feeling insecure_  
 _Doesn't matter if you're feeling so unsure_  
 _'Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart_  
 _And show that my love will never hurt or harm_  
  
_Doesn't matter what the pain we go through_  
 _Doesn't matter if our magic is gone too_  
 _Just as long as I'm with you_  
 _Nobody but you, Loki, Loki_  
  
_His love for me, unconditional I see_  
 _Gotta get up, get up_  
 _Get up, get up, get up and show them that it_  
  
  
_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_  
 _'Cause I'm in love with  Loki's inner being_  
 _And it doesn't really matter what you believe_  
 _What matters to me is he's in love with me_  
  
_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_  
 _'Cause I'm in love with Loki's inner being_  
 _And it doesn't really matter what you believe_  
 _What matters to me is he's Loki-Loki-Loki for me_  
  
_He's so kind_  
 _Just what I asked for, he's so loving and kind_  
 _And he's mine_  
 _And I can't believe he's mine_

 _'Cause now I'm gonna love you_  
 _'Cause my love will always_  
  
_My love for you unconditional love too_  
 _Gotta get up, get up_  
 _Get up, get up, get up and show you that_  
 _My love is true, and it's just for you, uh_  
  
_Loki-Loki-Loki my love for you_  
 _I can't believe my dreams come true_  
 _I've finally found somebody whose heart is true_  
 _And best of all you're Loki-Loki-Loki for me_  
  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa_  
 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_  
 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_  
  
_Loki-Loki-Loki my love for you_  
 _I can't believe my dreams come true_  
 _I've finally found somebody whose heart is true_  
 _And best of all you love me too_  
  
_Loki-Loki-Loki my love for you_  
 _I can't believe my dreams come true_  
 _I've finally found somebody whose heart is true_  
 _And best of all you're Loki-Loki-Loki for me_

 

The music ended and Odin was furious. "It doesn't matter what you believe, Loki loves me and I love him" I growled at him as we left the throne room. Loki pinned me against the wall as we left and kissed me with a fire and desire I didn't know he had.

 

"Oh Enchantress, I do not know what benevolent god has sent you to me but I shall find out so that I may thank him for the rest of my immortality, I have been truly blessed" Loki whispered as our lips broke apart. I smiled widely and kissed him back deeply, that was also the first time he made love to me in his frost giant form. It was magical and the most amazing experience.

 

(End Flash Back)

 

"What are you thinking about my love?" Loki asked as he gently stroked my cheek. "Just thinking about the time I stood up for us in front of your "father" and how you kissed me that day and….Loki making love to you in your Jotun form I never told you how much that meant to me seeing you like that.

 

I know you don't like it but you were so open to me that day and I know you were scared to be, it really moved me, I'm sorry I'm rambling" I said wiping a tear. "You have nothing to apologize for my love.

 

I wanted to share that with you because that is how much you mean to me, and you mean allot to me, you have shown me sides of myself I did not know I had, I'm grateful for that" Loki whispered holding me close in comfort. I kissed his heart and melted to his words.  He then gently crashed his lips to mine in a long deep kiss. We fell asleep in each other's arms afterward and it was the best night I ever had.

 

THE END

 


End file.
